Unbreakable Bonds
by DarryFan177
Summary: Read the Author's Warning on chapter one. Sexual content, incestual content. How will Darry react when its Ponyboy In trouble yet again.
1. Him Again?

**Author's Note: Hey Guys this is my newest story in several years; others have been removed as they are outdated and highly irrelevant. Many may disagree with this stories content, but I am putting this here as a warning. Like many stories of its kind, this story is ripe with adult content and incest.**

**Read ONLY if you like, if you don't DO NOT read it. This story is purely a work of fantasy and in no way reflects the ideas or practices of the Author. Without further Ado Enjoy **

**Unbreakable Bonds**

**Chapter One: Him again?**

**Darry's POV:**

I felt extremely dazed as the incessant screeching of the phone on the nightstand brought my head from the pillow. Who the fuck would call so early in the morning? Then I realized it was actually late afternoon and I had worked last night. Christ I slept all day.

"Hello?" I said into the phone groggily. I heard a muffled response and was cursing the lying salesman for his pitch on clarity with the model. Suddenly I realized I had the phone upside down and quickly flipped the receiver so I was actually speaking into the mouth piece. "Sorry could you repeat that?"

The voice on the other end of the line was high pitched and sounded irritated beyond belief. "I said, Mr. Curtis…" there was a pause and I am sure the woman was rolling her eyes. "My name is Gladys and I am calling from East Hill Secondary School. Ya'll need to come down here; Ponyboy Curtis has been how shall I put this? Knocked out…" My heart jumped in my chest immediately with a shot of panic. I sure as hell was awake now. I dropped the phone and bolted for the living room. I got to my bedroom door before I realized that I wasn't even wearing pants. Running back into the room and pulling on my jeans I heard the irritating sound of the phone's dial tone as it hung from the spiraled cord. I hung up the phone as I pulled on a tight black t-shirt and I ran out the door jumping the last several steps off the front porch.

Jumping into the truck I slammed my fist down on the dashboard. "Damn it Ponyboy, why is it always you?" I asked out loud. From other people milling about, I would have looked simply the worried older brother or parent, but anyone who was close to my family knew that it went much deeper. My brothers and I were close, but Ponyboy and I had an unbreakable bond. Love. Albeit a bond that to most would seem wrong and entirely inappropriate, but for whatever reason for us it worked. I don't know when I clued into the fact that I was gay, I mean sure I always knew I was different and girls really didn't do it for me. I think my first Gayscepade was senior year of high school, but other than feeling normal it really wasn't that exciting. No different than being straight and sleeping with a girl who just wasn't very good in bed.

Batting for the other team really wasn't that uncommon in our neighborhood. In fact, you could say that being straight was pretty rare. Most the gang was either Gay or at the very least Bi-sexual. We all meshed well, you were who you were. Love was not something people could choose or control.

As for my brother and I, I really have no excuses. It just happened. Ever since our parents had died two years ago there was this incredible tension between us, but once we acknowledged there was something else going on, life had been peaceful. And… he was Ponyboy, was pretty hard not to love him. As thoughts of Ponyboy intruded my thoughts my mind riveted on the current situation. _Fuck Gladys, couldn't ya have given me any more information than 'knocked out'_ I thought.

The truck's back tires swerved as I pulled into the High School's parking lot. _Sixteen Year olds…._ I thought cursing Pony despite fact that I loved him; he could be so fucking dense. What had he gotten himself into? I shook my head at the thought. Was I any different at his age? Well no probably not, but… that was totally different. I was the oldest. I was allowed to be stupid and reckless.

I pushed open the door to the front office and marched up to the receptionist's desk. Pushing a little freshman girl aside I stared at the curly redhead who, according to her nametag, was Gladys. "Where's my little brother?" I said. My voice was a little higher than I anticipated.

"Well well, Mr. Darrel Curtis I presume." Gladys said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes upward. Well who did she expect President Lyndon B. Fucking Johnson? _Breath Darrel Breath_ I thought to myself and forced a smile.

"Oh I do apologize Ma'am. Yes I am Ponyboy's guardian. I believed you called me a while ago?" I answered; matching her tone in my own sickingly sweet way. She nodded and motioned for me to come around to a door beside the desk. She led me to a small room at the back and opened the door to the sick room. Lying on a bed in far corner was my brother who was visibly unconscious. An involuntary gasp escaped my lips.

"He is breathing and everything seems normal Mr. Curtis. I am the schools registered nurse and it appears he simply passed out from either the pain or anxiety itself. We did administer some pain killer that does make you sleepy as well, he'll come around." Gladys said softly.

"Sweet Jesus!"


	2. Use Your Head

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for reading. I know chapter one was mostly thoughts, but this chapter is going to rewind to show you what really happened. Please R&R. I love constructive criticism, but please no flaming. It makes no difference. If you don't like it, don't read it. Enjoy :)**

**P.S. This chapter goes out to Rachelle4eva for being my first reviewer.**

Chapter 2: Use Your Head

**Ponyboy's POV:**

I heard the school Nurse at the door talking to someone, but her voice and theirs were so faint it was like an out of body experience. The second voice was low and spoke little. It resembled that of a man, but I really couldn't be sure. I tried to listen, willing the voices to become clearer. Was it me they were talkin' about? I tried to call out to them, but something was restricting my voice and I felt the darkness overtaking my body again.

My mind drifted to the events of this afternoon which were only backed up by the incredible pain in my side.

*************Earlier that Day**************

It was your typical boring Wednesday morning. Science followed by English which, although I complained about with my friends, I really rather enjoyed. At the time I was heading back to school; I had walked over to the DX to get lunch and see my brother Sodapop who worked there after dropping out of high school.

I was about to grab the handle of the big oak doors to enter the school when I heard a familiar gasp a few feet away from me. Turning my head to the right, my thoughts were affirmed. Johnny sat a few feet on the grass with a scared expression on his face as he looked up into the faces of two older seniors. I looked closer and my fears were confirmed. Based on the cleanliness of the two boys and the style of their clothes you could tell they were Socs.

"Oh Christ" I muttered. Now thinking back had I been smart, I should have ran over to the DX which wasn't far from school and got Steve and Soda. But, did I think clearly? Well based on my current situation, I sure as hell did not. I didn't think period, I acted. Part of me felt like they wouldn't try anything to harsh on school property, but really who was I kidding? These are Socs, adults look the other way. Where the fuck you think the school gets its funding?

I jumped off the side of the cement steps and landed a few feet from them. A look of relief crossed Johnny's face as he saw me coming toward him. I stepped between Johnny and the two sandy haired boys. "Just leave him alone." I said sharply. Despite the strength in my voice, I was trembling something awful.

"Stay outta this Greaser, this don't concern you." One of the boys said to me. Pushing me out of the way with a shove of his arm, I fell to my knees next to Johnny. I quickly was back on my feet.

"Bite it! If it involves Johnny then it involves me." I replied indignantly. Yes only thing smarter than trying to break up a fight with a Soc is talking back to a Soc, but I was on a roll anyway so Shoot might as well keep it up. I was gonna get beat up regardless.

"You should watch your mouth Greaser. Watch it or after I'm through kicking his ass, I'll knock your head in too." He looked at me threateningly. I recognized him from my bio lab and made a mental note to skip this afternoon. I remembered his name was Riley. He grabbed me by my hair and pushed me up against the brick building. He leaned in closely and whispered something in my ear menacingly. "And then, I'm gonna go find that adorable blonde boy you call brother and make him our bitch... We all know he's a homo."

I gasped and I guess I went ballistic. I bit his hand that held me. I must have bit him hard, I tasted blood in my mouth and all of a sudden my hair was released. I heard a cuss escape his mouth as he shouted in pain. I lunged at him, but a second set of arms restrained my wrists.

"Fuck the little shit bit me. I probably got rabies now." Riley hissed angrily. He used his other hand and delivered a hard backhanded slap across my face. I winced once but refused to give up the struggle. He wouldn't fuck with my brother ever.

"Oh you're fine Riley." One of the other boys said with a laugh. I took the opportunity with the two of them distracted by each other to lunge at Riley. I was pushed back and winced sharply as the back of my head connected with the brick wall. I felt a concussion coming on stronghold.

"Oh Shit Riley, the others getting away!" I looked up at the source of the yell and sure enough I looked into the eyes of a younger Soc holding on to only Johnny's denim jacket. Johnny had pulled out of his jacket and was now sprinting towards the school. '_Run Johnny Run'_ I urged him silently.

"Oh let him go, we got bigger fish to fry." Riley said turning back to me. Bigger fish to fry? Who the hell did this guy think he was? I looked at him disgusted and when struggling delivered no results I spit at him, hitting him right in the face. I howled as a foot connected with my side. I slipped down to the ground and tried to crawl away from them. I screamed as he kicked me on the other side. Riley grabbed me by my jacket and threw me against the wall. My head connected with the concrete again and I felt the world begin to spin.

I vaguely remember Riley being pulled off me as Johnny returned with a teacher who started to break up the fight. I felt contact as I fell to the ground. Darkness began to twirl around me and I heard faint voices calling to me. "Ponyboy?" I opened my mouth to answer but I couldn't speak and everything went black.

**************End Flashback****************

**Darry's POV:**

After Nurse Gladys finished explaining to me what she knew of his condition, I nodded. I stepped into the room and picked up my baby brother in my arms. His small body curved into mine and I walked out to the truck with him. I looked down at him and sighed. I slid a hand down his face. Who would do this to my brother, my love?

I laid him down gently on the backseat and slowly drove home as not to disturb him. After we arrived home, I lifted him gently into my arms carrying him into the house. I walked to my back bedroom and settled him down on the bed pulling the blankets over him. I sat down on the bed next to him running my fingers through his hair slowly. I felt something and pulled my hand back. Sure enough there were bits of dried blood on my hand. My eyes flashed dark for a moment as bolt of anger flashed through me.

I felt a small sense of movement and I looked down. Slowly Ponyboy opened his eyes and blinked up at me. I felt a sigh of relief come over me and I smiled at him encouragingly.

"Darry?" I could tell he was dazed and confused. I mean hell, wouldn't you be? I would get the details from Johnny later, but for now Ponyboy was my only concern. "Is that you?"

"Yes Sweetie it's me." I said sliding my hand over his back gently. He looked at me and he must have been clearing his mind. His head leaned on my knee and I felt a wetness against my jeans as he cried silently. "Shhh Baby it's ok. I said as I pulled him into my arms as gently as I could.

"Darry It's all my fault." He said with a sob. I shook my head. Rubbing his back I whispered soothingly to him trying to calm him down.

"How can any of this be your fault Ponyboy? It's not your fault Socs get off picking fights with us." I didn't know what happened, but based on the bruises starting to form I could make a pretty good guess.

"I was stupid. I didn't use my head!"

**Hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading. A shout out to all the people who have favorited and alerted this story, but Review Review Review! **

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 3.**


	3. Stuck in Bed

Author's Note:

Hey, I owe you all of the huge apology. This new chapter update has been a long time coming. Thanks go out to all that reviewed. I know many have asked for updates and I have been unable to update a new chapter. Hopefully you like it.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Outsiders. The characters and location depicted in this story are the copyright of author S. E. Hinton.

Chapter 3: Stuck in Bed

Johnny's POV:

This is all my fault, I was the one who was in trouble. Ponyboy out of his own good nature got himself into a fight that was completely unnecessary. It was a very normal Wednesday, I don't know why Socs get their rocks off by beating me up, but they really seem to considering this is an everyday occurrence. That day in particular I had pissed off Riley Martinez. Ever since Bob died and Randy quit school, Riley Martinez has been the newly appointed head of the Westside Socials. Pissing off people like Riley is not hard, sometimes it is as easy as existing. I felt really bad about Ponyboy getting hurt. I often think that if I was like Dally or Steve and was stronger and had more guts than perhaps I could've taken them on myself. Had I been able to take them, Ponyboy would not have had to come to my rescue. Don't get me wrong, I am grateful. Not sure what I'd look like if he hadn't, but now I had to face Darry.

I decided to do what was right, so I went to talk to Darry. I waited until the final bell had rung and I slowly made my way towards the Curtis house. I cannot stress slowly enough, I drug my feet like a convict walking death row. I knew I wouldn't be the only one going to the Curtis' this afternoon, but I would probably be the last to get there. The Curtis house had been our gang's home base for a long time. Finally, I reach the metal fence of the small house and taking a deep breath, I open the gate. I slip inside the house and the screen door slams shut behind me. Darry pokes his head out from the kitchen and smiles. I was naive enough to believe Darry might have gone to work saving me from the awkward conversation.

"Hey John Boy!" Darry said motioning me inside. I walked tentatively toward the kitchen and leaned over the counter across from Darry. The oldest Curtis brother looked at me. "Can I get you something to eat Johnny?"

"Darry, I need to talk to you..." I took a deep breath. A look of bewilderment crossed Darry's face. It wasn't often that I spoke up when not spoken to first. Before he could say anything I blurted it out. "Darry, It's all my fault!" A look of confusion crossed his face so I went on to recount the tale of what happened to Ponyboy and his love.

Ponyboy's POV:

I was lying in bed nursing a concussion. I had been sleeping off and on all day long as the blackness kept overtaking my consciousness. Darry refused to let me get up until he was absolutely certain I was okay. I wasn't sure which headspace had taken over, Darry my boyfriend or Darry my brother. I lay in the bed a long time just listening to the sounds of the house. The only thing that was calming me enough to sleep was the occasional sounds of Darry moving about the house and sometimes I could even get snippets of his voice when Soda or the others checked in. Sodapop had to work today, but he stopped in during his lunch hour to check on things. Darry, conveniently, had four days off this week. I didn't listen too closely to most of the conversations and tended to only perk up when I heard my name uttered. I mean of course everyone was worried about me. I mean these were my closest friends and family, but nobody worried like Darry. In a way, I liked it. It really showed me how much he did care for me. As I was saying, i suddenly heard much more conversation than the usual for our place, being a house of men. I smiled as I heard Darry's voice and then I had to strain hard to hear the second voice. I knew it must be Johnny. He was only one who had such a quiet voice. Johnny went on to explain to Darry what had happened with the Socs and I could imagine Darry's fists clenching to point his knuckles turned white. He was not mad at Johnny of course because no one was ever mad at Johnny. As much as Johnny tried to protest, this wasn't his fault. It was mine for fucking getting involved. Darry was right as always, I didn't use my head. I never do. As I heard Darry's reassuring voice to Johnny's hurt protests, I drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Darry's POV:

I walked into my bedroom where Ponyboy was resting to see if he wanted some food, the small curved body under the blanket was moving around quite haphazardly and my eyebrows immediately shot up in concern. I climbed in beside him and touched his trembling body. He didn't wake up so I pulled him into my arms and held on to him tightly. I spoke to him soothingly and gently shook him to try and wake him up.

"Ponyboy, wakeup. It's okay baby wake up"

"Darry?" the voice was so soft and scared that it broke my heart. I only nodded and hugged him tightly. He didn't like to talk about his nightmares, even with me. So as usual I just stroked his hair and calmed him as best I could to respect his wishes. This time must have been different cause he spoke again. "Is Johnny okay? They got him again, this time I wasn't there to help. Johnny's hurt and its my fault. I let him down." Poor kid sounded so confused and delirious I knew at once he was dreaming about his and Johnny's encounter with Riley and his friends.

"Yes Pony, Johnny is okay. He is not hurt. It was just a dream." I leaned down and kissed him softly on the forehead. His arms went around me and i felt my pulse quicken. Ponyboy shook his head to wake himself up more and looked up at me with a smirk. "What?" I asked bewildered.

"You're so hot" Ponyboy said with a smile. He sat up and before I could protest, he had removed my shirt and was working on my pants. It didn't take much for him to turn me on. With one swift tug he had pulled my jeans off me and I lay naked in my bed.

"Somehow I feel this is an unfair advantage," I said with a smile and began to undress him as well. When we were both naked Ponyboy moved down in the bed and slid his hand teasingly against my cock which had already begun to wake up. After stroking my cock for a minute, he stuck out his tongue at me and then used just the tip to tease the head of my cock. I groaned sharply and slipped my hand up the back of his neck stroking his hair. "ready?" I said with a smile. He liked when I took control. He nodded and i slipped my cock into his ready lips. Ponyboy sucked hungrily on my cock and i groaned deeply. He was so fucking good with that little mouth of his. My cock throbbed inside his throat as I moved rhythmically with his mouth. He began slowly to take more of me inside his mouth and soon he was deepthroating me. Faster and harder he sucked my hard dick. He loved sucking me off. He paused for a minute so he could turn and reposition himself over me. He loved sucking my cock while i gave him a hand job. I began stroking his cock getting him harder than he already was. Soon I couldn't take it anymore. "get up here," I said. "I need you." He removed his mouth from my pulsing cock and i leaned over to grab the lube from my bedside table. Ponyboy laid on the bed with his ass facing me. I took his hips in my two hands and thrust hard inside him. His moans of pleasure just got me off more and I thrusted hard and fast into him. Over and over again I fucked him.

"Oh my god" he called out as I fucked him. His cries became louder and his breathing more haphazard as he got closer to climax. I loved the feeling of fucking Ponyboy and as I heard his voice gasp in orgasm it just made me more turned on. Not long after him I could feel myself cumming as I too orgasmed. I pulled out and Ponyboy climbed up and collapsed against my chest. We both fell asleep naked together.

Author's Note: well my dearies, I know this chapter was a long time "cumming" but I hope it was worth the wait. Please review review review!


End file.
